peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "And welcome to the first programme of the new...oh, alright then." *The first show of the new milennium features the Peelenium from 1992 and the first five of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty, held over from the previous year. "I decided, in one of those mature judgements that I'm capable of making, that we should do it in blocks of five, really, because it is just the teensiest bit predictable, so I couldn't really face doing it all in like two or three programmes, but I'm sure you'll enjoy every golden moment of it." *Peel plays the first of many tracks over the next six months from a Chess Records collection: “For Christmas I bought myself a 15-CD set, The Chess Story 1947-1956. There's a lot of stuff on there I obviously already know and probably have in a different form, but there are tunes on there that I've not heard before. This isn't one of them in fact.” *Sheila's introduction to the Peelenium is phoned in, as they had both been up since 5.45 a.m. and she was feeling unwell. *JP finally carries out his promise / threat, made during Private Passions four years earlier, to air a player piano piece by Conlon Nancarrow, feeling sure his listeners will be "astonished" by it. The wait is attributed to these works finally being issued on CD by German comany Wergo. *John's claim that he cannot remember making any serious mistakes during the Festive Fifty falls well short of the mark, and in fact he makes two even at this early stage of the proceedings. *Three versions are available: two with the complete show, the other with just the FF portion. Sessions *None Tracklisting *''(end of previous show)'' *Melt-Banana: Ants Living In A Narrow Box (album - Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap :(JP: 'A fair way to start the century, I think.') *Cydonia: 'April Fools (12 inch)' (Atomic) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Dark Wind (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *DJ T-Rock: 'The Constancy Of The Speed (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) Peelenium 1992 #VR: 'Cyberdream-Dr. Devious Remix (12 inch)' (Indisc) Erroneously referred to by Peel and others as being by Dr. Devious alone: see 1992 Festive Fifty. #Anthony Red Rose: 'Tempo (7 inch)' (Firehouse) #Wedding Present: 'Silver Shorts (7 inch)' (RCA) #Sonic Youth: 'Sugar Kane (CD-Dirty)' (DGC) *John Holt: 'Stealing (7 inch)' (Treasure Isle) *Zen Guerilla: 'What I Got (LP-Trance States In Tongues)' (Epitaph Europe) *Conlon Nancarrow: 'Studies For Player Piano No. 3E (5xCD-Studies For Player Piano)' (Wergo) *Camille Howard: 'Fireball Boogie (Compilation CD-Specialty Legends Of Boogie Woogie)' (Specialty) *Conrad Black: 'Eraser (12 inch)' (5HQ) *Will Oldham: 'Boy, Have You Cum (CD-Guarapero (Lost Blues 2)' (Domino) *Lali Puna: 'System On (LP-Tridecoder)' (Morr Music/Hausmusik/Darla) § *Wicked Farleys: 'Fitchburg, MA (Compilation CD-Pedal Faster Bicycle Rider)' (Holiday Matinee) *ISAN: 'Dampen (7 inch)' (Elefant) *Muslimgauze: 'Antalya (CD-Lo-Fi India Abuse)' (BSI) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 50-46 :(JP: 'Right. To the All-Time Festive Fifty. This is at number 50.') *'50': Pavement, 'Here (CD-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Big Cat) :(Peel accidentally plays the B-side of the next record, 'Joe', before realising this and commenting, 'Sort of thing you always dread. I can't remember having made any serious mistake on any Festive Fifty before, but I have done this time, because I put the wrong side of this on. I'll now turn it over, and play you the track that is actually at 49.') *'49': PJ Harvey, 'Sheela-Na-Gig (7 inch)' (Too Pure) *'48': Culture, 'Lion Rock (12 inch-The Peel Sessions' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'An all-time favourite in our house, and rightly so.') *'47': Sundays, 'Can't Be Sure (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) (started at the wrong speed) :(JP: 'Well, once again I seriously apologise for getting that wrong. The truth of the matter is that I was so anxious to shriek along with Culture prior to that that I didn't bother to check the speed of the Sundays record. :A rather surprising entry, I thought, at number 46.') *'46': Beach Boys, 'Good Vibrations (LP-Best Of The Beach Boys Vol. 2)' (Capitol) *John B: 'Let Rip (LP-Catalyst)' (Beta Recordings) *Reuptake: 'Wotsa Voy (CDR)' (demo) *Muddy Waters: 'I Feel Like Going Home (15x Compilation CD-Chess Story 1947-1956)' (Chess) *No Wings, Fins Or Fuselage: 'Electris (LP-Electris)' (Saucer) *Lab 4 vs Nish: 'Mask Hysteria (The Beatz Mix) (12 inch)' (One Inch) *''(midnight news)'' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2000-01-04 *b) AlltimeFF 50to46 *c) Peel Show 2000-01-04 v2 (incomplete) *d) jp040100 *e) John Peel 4 Jan 2000 complete.mp3 ;Length *a) 2:01:17 *b) 0:21:22 *c) 1:33:54 *d) 1:59:56 *e) 2:03:13 ;Other *c) Incomplete recording, made available by Isector due to complaints about the quality of a). First track missing, gap due to tape flip between Camille Howard and Lali Puna, and recording ends in the middle of the Beach Boys track. *d) Many thanks to Max-dat. *e) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) No longer available online: originally bundled in a rar file with the next part of the chart. *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes